


Domestic Bliss.

by SilverInStars



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Freeform, Irondad, M/M, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: "Happy Valen’ines day, papa!"





	Domestic Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardingbeedle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/gifts).



> This is for @bardingbeedle for their birthday. I’m a bit late, but I hope you had the best of days beedle <3 I was told cuddles + Ant was the way to go.

Valentine’s day

Steve woke up feeling almost too warm that morning. He shuffled around a bit and then pried his eyes open. A tuft of dark hair blocked his vision and he huffed in amusement. Anthony was flopped over his chest, the two year old sleeping comfortably with his mouth open, one foot of the Iron man plushie he was snuggling with stuffed into his mouth. Steve rubbed a hand along the boy’s back.

“You’re not s’possed to be up yet.” Tony complained from where he was buried into Steve’s side. He had a lazy arm flung around Steve’s waist, tucked under Anthony’s legs.

Steve snorted, “It’s 6:30 AM on a weekday. Ant will be up soon and I need to have breakfast ready by then.”

Tony shook his head, “No. Stay. Let Anthony and I treat you today.” He pressed a sleepy, stubble-itchy kiss to Steve’s cheek. “It’s Valentine’s day, darling. We want to spoil you a little.”

Ignoring the blush in his cheeks, Steve turned to look at Tony, “Don’t you have meetings to attend?” He asked.

Tony grinned at him cheekily, “Cancelled. I’m all yours today.” He dropped another peck on Steve’s lips, “Everyday.”

Steve turned away so Tony wouldn’t notice his pleased expression. But Tony just laughed softly and then buried his face into the crown of Steve’s head, his arms curling tighter around Steve’s body.

Steve noticed Anthony burrowing his head into his chest, “Are you wiping your morning drool on my shirt again, kiddo?”

A pair of blue eyes that matched Tony’s to the t pouted up at Steve. In the right light Steve liked to think they looked a bit like his too. “No.” Anthony denied resolutely, despite the proof of his crime staining Steve’s shirt. He looked down and rubbed his palm over the spot. “Not mine. Dada’s.”

“Oh, is that so,” Tony teased, bringing his hand up to tickle Anthony’s side.

Steve let out grunt when Anthony’s elbow dug into his side as the little boy scrambled off his chest and landed on his feet at the side of the bed. Anthony was wearing a pale blue sleeper with fluffy white clouds on them.

“Dada!” He protested, “Brea’fas’” He ran over to Tony’s side of the bed and began tugging on Tony’s night robe. Tony chuckled, and then snuck another kiss on Steve’s amused mouth. “Relax sweetheart. We’ve got everything planned out today, so you can leave it to us.”

Anthony raised a chubby fist, “Ant’ helps.”

Steve grinned, “Well, you have the very best helper. So I guess I can sleep in a little.” He leaned in to kiss Tony and then whispered, “Let me know if you need any help, yeah?”

Tony pecked him on the nose and then scooped Anthony up into his arms, “Let’s go, Ant. You know Papa gets grumpier when he’s hungry” They left the room in a flurry of giggles.

Steve lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He could hear Tony and Ant in the kitchen. It was one of the few perks to having enhanced hearing. There was something very soothing about being able to hear Tony and Ant interact with each other. Tony was explaining to Ant how to stir batter in a bowl. His voice was soft and patient, and Steve could imagine Anthony’s raptured expression.

It was the same expression Anthony wore when Tony explained his science projects to him in the lab. It warmed Steve’s heart to see it. He found himself being lulled into a doze by the happy ambience his husband and son were creating.

He was startled awake sometime later by Anthony barreling into the room and flinging himself on top of Steve. He sat his full weight on Steve’s stomach, and then cocked his head to the side innocently, “Papa, awake?”

“I am now,” Steve replied, stifling a pained groan. He was a super soldier, and yet his two year old son seemed to find all of Steve’s soft spots to dig his elbows and knees into.

“Bre’fas’.” Ant declared as Tony came into the room with a tray filled with food. “Dada made. Ant helped.”

Then he scrambled to the side so that Steve could sit up and Tony could set the tray down on his lap. “Blueberry pancakes and eggs with bacon.” Tony presented with a flourish. “With extra everything to satisfy your super soldier appetite.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve said leaning up to kiss his husband. “Thank you Ant.” He added, pecking his son’s proffered cheek. There was even a freshly cut rose on the tray. Under watchful eyes he scooped up some of the eggs into a fork and popped it into his mouth. The warm flavour burst on his palette. “This is delicious.” He complimented.

The father-son duo cheered and then hi-fived each other over Steve’s tray. Steve cut a piece of pancake next, and this time he held it out in front of Ant. Ant gave the fork a conflicted pout, “This is papa’s, not Ant’s.”

Tony ruffled Anthony’s hair affectionately, and then sat down behind Steve, letting Steve lean back onto him. “We might have made too much for papa, Ant. Why don’t you help papa so he can finish his breakfast?"

Steve nodded, “It would be a big help.” He added.

Ant looked between Steve and Tony, his brow scrunching up adorably. And then he grinned widely at them, “Ant helps!” He declared, and then chomped down on the fork Steve had offered him.

“He’s becoming more and more like you everyday.” Steve told Tony.

Tony brought his arms around to hug Steve from behind and hummed, “I don’t know. I think he gets this from you.”

Steve plucked the rose off the tray, and a silver band slipped from between the petals. He picked the ring up and held it between his fingers. “And what’s this?”

He could feel the smile Tony hid into the nape of his neck. “Marry me?”

Steve quirked a brow, “We’re already married. Two years ago, in fact.” He waved the hand donning his wedding band about to make his point.

Tony laughed shyly, and then caught Steve’s hand in his own, entangling their fingers so their wedding bands pressed together. “I know, darling. It was the best day of my life.”

“And?” Steve prompted.

“And I want to do it all over again. So say that you will.” Tony coaxed him, kissing the nook of his neck.

“Of course, I will.” Steve replied, matter of fact. But the heat in his voice and the dark blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

“I love you.” Tony said, and then nudged Steve to face him so he could kiss him properly. Steve sighed happily as Tony kissed him languidly.

“Ant wanna kiss papa too!” Ant grumbled, and then squished between them, almost upending the tray if not for Tony’s quick reflexes in getting it out of the way as Ant clambered over Steve to place sloppy baby kisses on both of his cheeks.

"Happy Valen’ines day, papa!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit too fluffy, but I’ve been going in and out of a fever recently and I can’t control the fluff. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
